


Strip Our Minds At Midnight

by SeraphStarshine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, Nick went to Harry's show and I got so happy I wrote this, Smut, also sort of soft somehow, the editing is shit but hopefully this is not, vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: Harry has to kiss Nick one more time before he goes, his teeth scraping gently at his bottom lip as he tries to press all the words and thanks he can’t voice into his skin. He thinks Nick understands, because he’s still here, he hasn’t left, and Harry is so thankful for that, for Nick in general really. He loves him more than he thought it was possible to love another person, and the fact that they’re still together, that this tour hasn’t torn them apart only reassures him that he’s the one for Harry.Based on the events of Harry’s second London show (4/12/2018).





	Strip Our Minds At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan to write this, in fact I've not been writing much at all lately, but well - Nick went and made my life by going to Harry's show and giving me some Gryles content that I just had to turn into a oneshot.
> 
> My usual disclaimer applies: some of this is based on real events but this is entirely fictional and I don't know Nick or Harry.
> 
> But I do know that they should get married because they are soulmates.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://theyellowgrassgrows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from Low Light by Aquilo

Harry heaves a sigh of relief when he opens the door to his dressing room and sees Nick waiting inside for him. He’d known he’d be there, he’d been the one who suggested Nick cause a bit of a scene so he’d be _“pulled out of the pit”_ before the show properly ended so he could get backstage quicker. Still - a part of him is always worried that he won’t be, that he’ll have dreamed this last year, but Nick always proves him wrong.

The adrenaline from the show quickly transforms itself into adoration and desire, his smile which has been present ever since he got on stage pulling even wider when Nick stands up to greet him. His arms stretch out as his side when he’s fully on his feet, and it’s only then that Harry realizes he’s all but barreling toward him, his momentum halted by Nick’s chest which he hits with a soft thump that resonates inside of his heart.

Harry feels a bit silly about his dramatic entrance, he just saw Nick last night after all, but in a way, it feels like it’s been years. He’d stayed the night with him after his first London show, but Nick had been half asleep by the time he’d gotten there and Harry had been knackered as well. They’d shared a few sleepy kisses before cuddling up together and dozing off. Nick had been gone when Harry got up, and then he had to leave before Nick returned from work.

He knew he would see him tonight though, Nick had promised. He’d even offered to go to both shows, but Harry had told him it was fine to just do the one, he didn’t want to wear Nick out too much. Honestly, he’d love for Nick to be at every one of his shows, but that’s unrealistic. Just the fact that he offered means the world to Harry, and having him here now is more than enough.

“That was amazing,” Nick exclaims, his voice emerging a bit muffled since his lips are pressed into Harry’s sweaty curls.

“Thank you,” Harry cuts himself off when he becomes aware that Nick is still speaking.

“...when you caught that Haribo in your mouth!”

“Oh...thought you meant the gig,” he pouts, shoving Nick lightly in his shoulder without breaking away from his hold.

“Oh yeah - that too of course, but _really_ \- I can’t believe you did that. Right in on the first try, I don’t know if I’ve ever been so proud. You’re mum and I were going mental.”

“I’m glad to hear you think my greatest accomplishment is catching some gummy candy in my mouth,” Harry continues to tease, jutting out his bottom lip when Nick laughs airily.

“As talented as you are, that was truly one of your finer moments.”

“You’re an idiot,” Harry groans. He finally does pull out of Nick’s comfortable embrace, but only so he can take off his suit jacket, and also to play up his fake fit.

“Tell me something I don’t already know,” Nick replies, “see what I did there...huh?”

“God, just shut up and kiss me please,” Harry huffs, although a giggle does slip out at Nick’s terrible pun.

Nick obliges immediately, turning Harry around and licking past his teeth eagerly like he had only been awaiting his permission. Harry melts against him instantly, his body responding to the heat and pressure of Nick’s mouth just like it always does. Within minutes Harry is feeling desperate for more, a weak moan bubbling in his throat when Nick begins tugging gently at his damp locks.

“I love kissing you,” Harry murmurs when Nick breaks away for air. He takes advantage of their temporary pause and inches them backward until they reach the sofa, waiting for Nick to understand his hint and sit down before climbing into his lap.

“Love you too,” Nick whispers. “You really were incredible tonight, blew me away. You keep getting better and better.” His praise does something to Harry’s insides. They melt and combust under his hoarse words, his stomach coiling with need and the leftover rush that being on stage always gives him. “Getting excited are we,” Nick chuckles when Harry ruts up against him instinctually.

“It’s been awhile,” Harry brushes off Nick’s ribbing tone. He’s long past being embarrassed by his reactions to Nick. He always wants him, especially now. Not including last night, he hasn’t seen him since Barcelona, and the ache he carries with him constantly has multiplied a thousand fold now that he has him here before him.

“It has, but you can wait a bit longer yeah, at least ‘til we get home?”

“ _No_...” Harry whines stubbornly, his need intensifying when Nick traces over the outline of his cock which is visible through his trousers. “It’ll be late then, and you’ve got work in the morning.”

“I can’t fuck you in here love, anyone could walk in, even your mum.”

“I locked the door,” Harry informs him, “and I told her I’d meet her outside a bit later. She won’t bother us.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” Nick rolls his eyes at Harry fondly, which means that he’s won. “We have to be quick then. Want me to suck you off?”

“No - need your cock,” Harry demands. His muscles clench at just the thought. It’s been too long since he’s felt Nick stretching him open, and he’s determined not to wait a second more for it.

“Good thing I brought supplies then,” Nick pretends to sigh. Harry sits up and removes his trousers while Nick digs in his pockets, emerging with a condom and a small packet of lube. “Had a feeling you’d be insatiable.”

“I have my own you know,” Harry grins while unbuttoning his shirt, his mouth watering as Nick shucks off his own slacks in record time.

“I wasn't going to risk you being able to find some lube among your thousands of obnoxious suits, we’d be here all night.” Harry chooses not to respond, he’s too busy shoving down his pants and lying back on the sofa while Nick works the slick over his fingers. His legs fall open as wide as they can in the confined space, his heart racing in his chest when Nick leans over him. “You ready?”

“Yeah, you don’t need to be gentle, played with myself at your place earlier before I left.”

“Your goal in life is to give me a heart attack isn’t it?” Nick heaves out, causing Harry to grin cheekily.

His smile quickly turns into a moan when Nick circles his rim with his wet fingers, the pads teasing his opening before he pushes two in without any more preamble. Harry’s head falls back against the armrest of the sofa as he tries not to be too loud, which is a difficult task. He’s missed this more than he realized, his own fingers will never feel anything like Nick’s. His cock jumps against his stomach when Nick finds his prostate with practiced ease, rubbing over it teasingly as Harry tries not to come then and there.

“Fuck Nick - gonna lose it if you keep doing that,” Harry groans when Nick doesn’t let up. He’s already leaking, he’s been hard for most of the night actually, and he honestly isn’t sure if he’s going to last much longer.

“Sorry, just love watching your reactions,” Nick exhales breathily. His own pants have a wet spot on the front, and it reassures Harry to know that he’s just as eager as he is. “God - you’re gorgeous. Just a bit longer and I’ll make you come on my cock yeah?”

“ _Please_ ,” Harry begs, any semblance of self-control he thought he possessed evaporating at Nick’s words. Nick actually begins stretching him now, scissoring his fingers until Harry can take a third with ease.

Harry has to bite at his lip to stop himself from crying out like he wants to. Nick’s unfairly good at this, his fingers are so long that each push inside reaches places that he can never achieve on his own. Harry’s come from just this more times than he can count, and he could do so right now if he let himself, but he wants to wait.

“You think you’re ready?” Nick asks when Harry releases a desperate moan, his hips jumping up when Nick brushes over his prostate again.

“Yeah, been ready,” Harry pants, pushing his hair out of his face so he can watch Nick slick himself up.

“Condom or no?”

“Um...yes.” Harry answers after a few moments debate. A part of him wants to walk around for the rest of the night with Nick’s come dripping down his thighs, but he has a lot to do after, including meeting up with his mum and he promised he’d take a picture with Sarah’s niece tonight as well, so it’s probably best not to risk it.

Nick nods in agreement as he rolls the rubber over himself, a soft groan slipping past his teeth as he spreads the rest of the lube down his length. Harry doesn’t even remember when he got the rest of his clothes off, but it’s hard to think of anything when he’s staring at Nick’s cock. His mouth waters as he watches Nick buck into his fist. He needs to get his mouth on him soon too, maybe they'll have time later on for that.

“Gotta stay quiet yeah,” Nick reminds him when he's ready. Harry's legs push apart even further when Nick settles himself back in between his splayed thighs. He gasps quietly when his cock nudges at his hole, the blunt head slipping through the lube spread around the quivering ring of muscles when he shifts. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“It won’t be, just hurry up,” Harry pleads. He loves how caring Nick is, and it has been a bit since he’s had a proper dicking, but he wants to feel this for days. He can't think of anything better than to be reminded of Nick’s cock splitting him open when he’s dancing on stage in Scotland and maybe even for a few nights after that.

“Always so demanding,” Nick grins while leaning down to kiss Harry before he can reply, his cock pressing into him at the same time.

Harry is grateful for Nick’s mouth covering his, it muffles the obscene sound he makes when he feels the hot weight of Nick pushing into him. It does hurt, but in the best way. The burn makes everything better, the ache in his spine enhances the pleasure shooting through his bloodstream, leaving Harry dizzy with desire by the time Nick stops moving.

Nick doesn’t give him long to recover. After checking that Harry is fine with a quick glance that somehow conveys concern, adoration, and yearning, Nick fucks into him with controlled, quick thrust. His movements rip Harry apart from the inside out, battering him with pleasure until he forgets where he is, and everything he has to do after this. All that exists is Nick, the comfort of his body braced about him, the movements of his lips, the heavy pressure of his cock sliding as deep inside of him as it can go.

Harry doesn’t know he’s about to come until it happens, it hits him so quickly he’s shocked by the sudden surge of euphoria. He cries out as his cock swells and he starts spurting across his stomach, his lips breaking away from Nick’s as he buries his head in his shoulder, biting down on the skin there in a feeble attempt at grounding himself.

“So good love, _fuck_ \- I’m close too.” Nick grunts, his nose nudging at his cheek when he increases his pace by a small margin. “You still okay?”

“Perfect,” Harry manages to respond, “want you to come in me.”

“God, so do I - bloody missed this.”

Nick pulls Harry’s legs around him when he stops speaking, his lips chasing his when Harry lets his head fall back weakly. The aftershocks of his orgasm almost feel like he’s coming again, small bursts of ecstasy are flooding his body as Nick continues to move inside of him, the oversensitivity bordering on the line of too much but also not enough.

Harry knows he can come twice in a row if he’s given a bit more time, but that’s one thing they don’t have. He’s already been closeted away for too long, and as much as he wants this to last forever, it can’t.

Nick breaks a moments later, a deep moan vibrating through his chest into Harry’s bones, his body stilling as his cock pulses inside of him. Harry clenches down as much as he can in his weakened state, his skin thrumming with pleasure at being able to give Nick the same sensations he’s currently experiencing.

Harry whines softly when Nick pulls out quicker than he’d like, one of his legs flopping over the edge of the sofa since he can’t feel his limbs well enough to control them. Nick is gone and back so quickly Harry doesn’t have time to process it, he only knows he’s gone somewhere when he feels a flannel, or something similar, cleaning him off the best he can.

“You still with me darling?” Nick asks when Harry doesn’t move, the pads of his fingers brushing against his cheek gently, causing Harry to push into his touch instinctually.

“Mhmm, but I don’t want to get up,” Harry finally replies.

“I know love, but you can rest soon, just gotta finish up here first.”

“I wish I could just go home with you,” Harry whispers softly. He loves his life, he loves touring, but right now he wishes he could slip away for once without anyone missing him.

“You can, I’m not going anywhere until you’re ready.”

“But it’s late, and you’ve got work in the morning,” Harry protests. He finally sits so he can better judge Nick’s facial expression, noticing the sincere cast to it before it breaks into a grin when Nick tosses him his discarded pants.

“And? I might not be as young as I used to be, but I can still stay up past midnight.”

“But - it could be awhile, and you’ll be bored,” Harry fumbles together one last argument.

“No I won’t, your mum will keep me entertained while you get yourself put back together. Don’t worry about me love. Just let me know whenever you’re ready to go so I can call us a car. I’m not leaving without you.”

“I love you,” Harry blurts out.

He actually feels a bit emotional for some reason, maybe it’s coming down from the show, or the amazing orgasm he just had, but really, it’s _Nick_. He’s just so wonderful, he’s exactly what Harry needs, and he always understands what that is even if Harry doesn’t. Right now he needs the reassurance that Nick will be there waiting for him no matter what, which is exactly what he’s giving him.

“I love you too,” Nick beams at him, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth like a punctuation mark to end his statement, “but you need to get dressed now yeah. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you if I get caught up or something.”

“Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry has to kiss Nick one more time before he goes, his teeth scraping gently at his bottom lip as he tries to press all the words and thanks he can’t voice into his skin. He thinks Nick understands, because he’s still here, he hasn’t left, and Harry is so thankful for that, for Nick in general really. He loves him more than he thought it was possible to love another person, and the fact that they’re still together, that this tour hasn’t torn them apart only reassures him that he’s the one for Harry.

It’s always been Nick, and it always will be, no matter what. They belong together, and Harry isn’t going anywhere either.


End file.
